Emperor Forneus 0 Yard
is a Defense Type Beyblade released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System. It was released as a Booster in Japan on March 17th, 2018 for 993円. Energy Layer - Emperor Forneus Forge Disc - 0 Performance Tip - Yard Gallery Toyline Takara Tomy eF .0.Yr Takara Tomy Packaging.jpg|Emperor Forneus 0 Yard Packaging Forneus_Premium_ver..jpg|Emperor Forneus's premium recolor DYx6yZaVwAENzNI.jpg|Gold version of Emperor Forneus bey_b106.jpg|Info on Emperor Forneus 0 Yard (B-106) Anime Beyblade Burst Turbo Emperor Forneus Avatar.gif|Emperor Forneus' Avatar Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Emperor Forneus 0 Yard avatar.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Emperor Forneus 0 Yard avatar 2.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Emperor Forneus 0 Yard avatar 3.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Emperor Forneus 0 Yard avatar 4.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Emperor Forneus 0 Yard avatar 5.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Emperor Forneus 0 Yard avatar 6.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Emperor Forneus 0 Yard avatar 7.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Emperor Forneus 0 Yard avatar 8.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Emperor Forneus 0 Yard avatar 9.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Emperor Forneus 0 Yard avatar 10.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Emperor Forneus 0 Yard avatar 11.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Emperor Forneus 0 Yard avatar 12.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Emperor Forneus 0 Yard avatar 13.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Emperor Forneus 0 Yard avatar 14.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Emperor Forneus 0 Yard avatar 15.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Emperor Forneus 0 Yard avatar 16.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Emperor Forneus 0 Yard avatar 16.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Emperor Forneus 0 Yard avatar 17.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Emperor Forneus 0 Yard avatar 18.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Emperor Forneus 0 Yard avatar 19.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Emperor Forneus 0 Yard avatar 20.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Emperor Forneus 0 Yard avatar 21.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Emperor Forneus 0 Yard avatar 22.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Emperor Forneus 0 Yard avatar 23.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Emperor Forneus 0 Yard avatar 24.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Emperor Forneus 0 Yard avatar 25.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Emperor Forneus 0 Yard avatar 26.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Emperor Forneus 0 Yard avatar 26.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Emperor Forneus 0 Yard avatar 27.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Emperor Forneus 0 Yard avatar 28.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Emperor Forneus 0 Yard avatar 29.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Emperor Forneus 0 Yard avatar 30.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Emperor Forneus 0 Yard avatar 31.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Emperor Forneus 0 Yard avatar 32.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Emperor Forneus 0 Yard avatar 33.png Burst Turbo E2 - BeyNews on Fubuki Sumiye and Emperor Forneus.png Bbburst3 fubuki2.jpg Burst Turbo E2 - Emperor Forneus and It's Parts.png File:EF1.png File:EF2.png File:EF3.png 20180816 163925.jpg Burst Turbo E3 - Forneus Bursts Achilles.png Burst Turbo E3 - Aiger Sees Fubuki and Forneus.png Burst Turbo E3 - Aiger vs Forneus.png Burst Turbo E3 - Roktavor Bursts Forneus.png Burst Turbo E4 - Fubuki and Emperor Forneus.png Burst Turbo E4 - Emperor Forneus Bursts.png Fubuki's beyblade.jpg Manga Miscellaneous Artworks Proto-eF.jpg|Emperor Forneus Sketch (Concept Art with Emperor Forneus 0 Yard) Control Art BeybladeForneusAnime.png Avatar_forneus.png|Forneus's avatar in the anime (Japanese website) BBC Emperor Forneus 0 Yard avatar.png|Forneus's avatar in the anime (English website) Promotional Prib03.jpg 1_000000009036.jpg|link=http://priroll.jp/shopdetail/000000009036/ct1578/page2/recommend/ Gifs Emperor-Forneus-0-Yard.gif|Emperor Forneus Avatar Gif Trivia * This Beyblade is named after Forneus, a demon from demonology who acts as a protector of the innocent from condemnation. This trait coincides with this Beyblade's Defense type. * Forneus is often depicted as a great sea monster, which is enforced by Emperor Forneus' avatar: a six-eyed shark with demonic features. * Forneus is one of the few beys to be based off of a sea monster. * In the Turbo anime, Forneus possesses a blue Level Chip. * Emperor Forneus is the second of nine Beys in Beyblade Burst Turbo to retain its original name in both the Japanese and English Versions of the anime; the others being Z Achilles, Archer Hercules, Revive Phoenix, Vise Leopard, Hazard Kerbeus, Geist Fafnir, Right Artemis, and Air Knight. References Category:Merchandise Category:Takara Tomy